


"That wasn't like you, Josie"

by HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)



Series: Josie In Trouble [18]
Category: Another World (TV)
Genre: Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity
Summary: When Josie does something seriously wrong, Joe comes down hard on her.Characters are the property of Procter and Gamble Productions.
Series: Josie In Trouble [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795945





	"That wasn't like you, Josie"

Toni and Josie were on a stakeout. They were having an argument. Never mind it was about; all that matters is that Josie stormed out of the  
van, leaving Toni, Toni with whom she was usually such good friends, alone. Leaving her to face the perps by herself.

Wisely, knowing it was what Joe would want her to do, what she was _supposed_ to do, Toni called for back-up.

By the time a penitent Josie came back, the arrests had been made and the stakeout was over.

Josie did not want to go back to the 2-3.  
She did not want to face Joe.  
But she knew she had to.

"Whatever punishment Joe decides to give me," she resolved, "I won't complain."

Joe was talking with Toni and the officers she'd called for back-up when Josie came shamefacedly into the squad room.

"Sinclair, come into my office," he ordered.

"Don't come down too hard on Josie," Toni said. "We had a fight which was as much my fault as hers."

Josie gave Toni a grateful look and mouthed the words, "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Toni mouthed back.

Josie followed Joe into his office. Joe locked the door and closed the blinds.

"What if Toni had been hurt, or worse, because you left her on the stakeout by herself? That wasn't like you, Josie."

Josie looked down. She was ashamed of herself, and that is one of the worst feelings in the world.

"I don't have any excuse for what I did, Joe," she said.

"I'm glad you're not making excuses," Joe said, "but I still have to discipline you. It's for your own good."  


"What are you going to do me?" Josie asked.

"I'm placing you on suspension for two weeks," Joe said. "Surrender your shield and your weapon."

Josie handed them over.

Tears filled her eyes.

"Don't cry, Josie," Joe said. "It's only for two weeks, and it's as hard for me as it is for you."

"It is?"

"Of course it is. Do you think I like not having my best cop on the job?"


End file.
